


"--Bucky?"

by marvelllous (yayhwan)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Interview, M/M, PTSD, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayhwan/pseuds/marvelllous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Captain America had rescued the 107th from HYDRA's claws, a lot of things changed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"--Bucky?"

Once Captain America had rescued the 107th from HYDRA’s claws, the media was all over him. And therefore also all over Bucky.

It was hard on him, really. He was still very confused as to what had happened at that HYDRA base, why he hadn’t recognized Steve at first. What they’d done to him—he didn’t **_know_**. He couldn’t remember.

“—Bucky?”

He looked up to Steve, confused. Oh, had he zoned out again? That happened a lot…

“Yeah, sorry. What was the question?” Bucky turned back to the interviewer, forcing a smile up his lips, pretending he was okay. Nothing was wrong.

“What’s it like to be best friends with Captain America, sergeant Barnes?”

Bucky just huffed out a laugh, shaking his head, “I don’t see Captain America. I just see my friend.” 

Steve and he exchanged looks and laughed. He felt Steve’s hand curl around his’, obviously out of the video frame and a soft sigh escaped him as Steve squeezed. Bucky knew they were going to talk once they were alone.

 

*

 

Once Captain America had rescued the 107th from HYDRA’s claws, the world depended on him. And therefore also depended on Bucky.

It was hard on Steve. He was still getting used to his body, getting used to being able to fight and being looked to for answers. Bucky wished he could actually help, but he had no idea how to help. Besides, he was also dealing with his own problems.

“—Bucky?”

He looked up to Steve, smiling softly. He’d zoned out again. It happened a lot. “Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“Of course I am. You know me, Steve…”

“I do. That’s why I’m worried. We don’t really talk about your time in captivity.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Bucky snapped at Steve and he knew he shouldn’t. He was just tired.

“Okay… I’m here if you change your mind.” Steve hit his shoulder, Bucky smirked and they continued having dinner.

 

*

 

Once Captain America had rescued the 107th from HYDRA’s claws, no one saw Steve Rogers any more. Except for Bucky. Bucky just saw Steve, his very best friend.

It was nice for the both of them, that they still had one another. They were both getting used to Steve’s new size and their new situation, but they were still Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes and that was never going to change.

“—Bucky?”

A soft hum escaped Bucky, he shifted so that he could look at Steve. “Yes, Stevie?”

“You’re squeezing me a bit.” Steve chuckled.

“Sorry. You’re so much bigger now.” Bucky rested his head on Steve’s chest.

There was a silence. Steve seemed to be thinking, his fingers curling around Bucky’s shirt a bit more tightly than before. It takes him some time to break the silence: “Do you mind?”

“Do I mind? Do I mind what?”

“That I’m bigger now, more muscular.”

“Nah. I love both of the Steve’s. The big and the small one.”

Steve didn’t speak for a few seconds, before he said: “Really?”

“Of course. You’re my best friend. I don’t care what you look like, I just care that you’re you and no one else.”


End file.
